informaciones locas :D
by GumxThief
Summary: PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES DE THE OTHER SIDE Y SOLIA CONOCERTE TAN BIEN. LEER! informacion importante
1. Chapter 1

**esto es para explicar un poco un par de cosas del el fanfic "the other side : el otro lado de mi mejor amigo" .**

**OCs**

**( tiempo fanfic )**

**Dakota Simonne**

**es una antigua amiga de corey , se mudo a peaceville hace 2 años .  
es una chica popular alta , rubia ( aveces usa mechas azules o color coral ) , de grandes ojos ambar y pestañas rizadas . es bastante positiva , graciosa y carismática pero , es algo insegura , suele ser bastante dura consigo misma . suele confiar mucho en las personas lo que aveces es un problema.**

**curiosidades :**

**-toca el violonchelo , guitarra , flauta , trompeta y canta ( tiene una voz entre la de Lauren barlow ( barlow girl) y amy lee (evanscence ) )  
\- baila ballet y tango .**

**\- tuvo un noviazgo de 8 meses con corey.**

**amigos : corey , james , kin , kon , laney , larry , kim , konnie , carrie , nick mallory.**

**enemigos : laney ( aveces ) , corey ( aveces ), lyndsay morgan ( aveces) , TODO el equipo de baloncesto por motivos que hasta ella desconoce (?) , los muñecos de trapo ( le dan miedo (?)).**

**James Daven Blackwell**

**es un antiguo amigo de corey , visito peaceville el verano pasado.  
es un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes o azules , pasando a gris . es algo indiferente , esceptico , sarcastico , celoso pero ,es bastante raro verlo enojado , es algo cinico en ese aspecto , aunque tiene ese toque rebelde del trio ( dakota , corey y james ) este es un poco menos escandaloso y le da un aspecto misterioso (?).**

**curiosidades :**

**\- toca el bajo , la bateria , el contrabajo , el violin y canta ( en especial scramo y rock pesado )  
-es bastante celoso con sus amigos y aunque se controla bien ,ciertas personas se le hacen coplicadas de ignorar.**

**amigos : dakota , corey , mas amigos en la escuela privada , carrie .**

**enemigos : LANEY , trina , larry , en resumen , cualquiera que se tome el sarcasmo personal o que se acerque a corey o dakota .**

**Lyndsay Morgan**

**tipica chica popular y pesada . es una rubia bastante alta , rubia ( originalmente castaño claro ) , usa lentes de contacto y mascara de pestañas algo excesiva .  
suele ser algo cinica y parecer inocente y dulce pero , resulta ser chismosa y malvada.**

**\- sabe correr en tacones  
\- es mas fuerte de lo que parece .**

**amigos : carrie (aveces ) , nick mallory , las porristas , cualquier chico lindo , sexy o facil (?)**

**enemigos : laney , larry , kin , dakota , TRINA! .**

**-**

**primero , las cosas desde el principio. en mi actual universe ( AU ) las cosas empiezan asi :**

**-corey conoce a laney a los 5 pero , despues corey se va a la escuela privada y conoce a james y dakota . mientras que laney conoce a kin y kon .  
\- pasan los años , laney , kin y kon son mejores amigos . a los 11 años corey vuelve a peaceville y se cambia de escuela . laney no reconoce a corey pero , corey le dice que se le hace familiar , le quita la orquilla y la reconoce ( imaginense a laney con el fleco recto y largo sobre la cara (?)) y la reconoce , despues laney , kin , kon y corey se hacen amigos .  
\- cuando tienen 14 dakota se muda a peaceville y corey la reconoce en el mismo segundo en que la presentan ( lo que deja a laney algo celosa :,D) , ella se vuelve una especie de manager ademas de laney y despues de un par de meses , empieza a salir con corey . entre esos meses el padre de corey enferma y corey empieza a ser cuidado por sus tios .  
\- corey y dakota rompen por razones que nadie entiende . corey queda terriblemente emo pero , despues de helado , peliculas cursis y laney (?) , a cualquiera se le pasa. el tio de corey muere y los padres de laney se a corey escribiendo cancione  
-a corey le da por "dejarse llevar " por las influencias de sus amigos populares y empieza una epoca de rompe corazones y empieza a conseguir dinero a travez de tocadas secretas que kin y kon descubren facilmente (psicopatas plz) .  
\- y aqui empieza el tiempo fanfic :DDD , dramatico ,no ?**

**pues si tienen dudas pregunten , no importa si son anonimos por que voy a ir subiendo aqui las preguntas pero...NO VOY A DAR SPOILERS ...NO :I**


	2. RECUERDEN QUE!

**RECUERDEN DE QUE NO ACTUALIZARE HASTA TENER LOS SUFICIENTES VOTOS PARA SEGUIR EL FIC. **

**EN QUE CONSISTE ? : es de como seguire el fic . 1) hacer una segunda parte en un documento distinto (separado ) . 2) seguirlo tal y como esta , de corrido.**

la primera opcion esta ahi , por que la segunda parte tiene un formato distinto ( que un anonimo dio spoilers por ahi ¬¬...xD )

:))) GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!


	3. AVEMUS SECUELA!

**heeeeeeeey! HELLo! bueeeeno, mi tableta se fue al carajo asi que como no podre dibujar , me tome el tiempo de planear toodita la segunda parte y pos, ya se decidio el formato del fic y va a ser en un documeto distinto :D ! la gente que se puso a hacer spoilers , SI es VERDAD pero , es por que es OBVIO :I xDDD okNO. **

**pos , despues de esto empezare mis fics de kin 3 y kon 3 por que YOLO.**

**cambiare el nombre de ESTE documento , ok ? le pondre solamente " informaciones locas :D" por que lo usare para todos mis fics oks ? .3.**

**c: eso ...MAS CAPITULOS PRONTO ;) ( si esta en rated T no es por que sea lemon :X oks ? )**


	4. AVEMUS SEGUNDA PARTE OFICIAL (?)

**bueeeeno , pues subire el primer capitulo de la secuela del fic :D yay (?) el fic se va a llamar " solía conocerte tan bien " c: **

**un par de actualizaciones de las fichas y eso.**

**LINEA TIEMPO .**

**-corey conoce a laney a los 5 pero , despues corey se va a la escuela privada y conoce a james y dakota . mientras que laney conoce a kin y kon .  
\- pasan los años , laney , kin y kon son mejores amigos . a los 8 años corey vuelve a peaceville y se cambia de escuela.**

**\- corey en 4 años es transferido de salon unas 7 veces hasta llegar al salon de kin , kon y laney.**

**\- kin , kon y corey se hacen amigos facilmente , laney es un poco mas antisocial pero, las cosas resultan y se hacen amigos.  
\- cuando tienen 14 dakota se muda a peaceville y corey la reconoce en el mismo segundo en que la presentan ( lo que deja a laney algo celosa :,D) , ella se vuelve una especie de manager ademas de laney y despues de un par de meses , empieza a salir con corey . entre esos meses el padre de corey enferma y corey empieza a ser cuidado por sus tios .**

**\- corey y dakota rompen por razones que nadie entiende . corey queda terriblemente emo pero , despues de helado , peliculas cursis y laney (?) , a cualquiera se le pasa. el tio de corey muere y los padres de laney se separan .**

**\- corey empieza a escribir canciones , que no usa para la banda , solo las esconde o no las termina.**

**-a corey le da por "dejarse llevar " por las influencias de sus " malas juntas " con populares y empieza a ganar fama de rompecorazones . empieza a conseguir dinero a travez de tocadas secretas que kin y kon descubren facilmente (psicopatas plz) .**

**\- (FIC 1 PARTE)**

**\- dakota descubre que corey escribia canciones sobre ella y laney descubre que hacia canciones que NO usaba con la banda .**

**\- Laney va a tocar a un cafe y despues se da cuenta que corey comete traicion contra la banda.**

\- **Corey se da cuenta de que laney sabe que el traiciona a la banda y le deja en claro que no le interesa.**

**\- Corey y laney se dan bronca por uno o 2 dias , despues se ponen emos con feels y se perdonan como nenitas.**

**\- Grojband da audiciones para un festival de bandas indie. **

-** grojband saca un cupo y les ofrecen tener 2 apariciones si tocan con los newmans , aceptan y de ahi empiezan a compartir practica.**

\- **LLega James a peaceville , el baile , Grojband toca , despues de un millon de descartes como rey y reina quedan corey y laney. trina se enoja y se golpea contra los controles de electricidad y deja el gimnasio a oscuras , corey y laney se besuquean (?) y quedan con que " no paso nada".**

**( TIEMPO ACTUAL FIC 2 PARTE)**

**FICHAS ( edit) ( puedes no leer lo siguiente si quieres ._. )**

**( tiempo fic segunda parte parte )**

**Dakota Simonne St. clair**

**es una antigua amiga de corey , se mudo a peaceville hace 2 años .  
es una chica popular,alta , rubia ( aveces usa mechas azules o color coral ) , de grandes ojos ambar y pestañas rizadas . es bastante positiva , graciosa y carismática pero , es algo insegura , suele ser bastante dura consigo misma . suele confiar mucho en las personas lo que aveces es un problema. es bastante delicada y le gusta que la gente este de su lado.**

**curiosidades :**

**-toca el violonchelo , guitarra , flauta , trompeta y canta .**

**\- baila ballet y tango .**

**\- tuvo un noviazgo de 8 meses con corey.**

\- **se siente incomoda de que corey hubiera hecho canciones sobre ella .**

**\- ultimamente se lleva bien con corey .**

**amigos : corey ( aveces ), james , kin , kon , laney , larry , kim , konnie , carrie , nick mallory.**

**enemigos : laney ( aveces ) , corey ( aveces ), lyndsay morgan ( aveces) , TODO el equipo de baloncesto por motivos que hasta ella desconoce (?) , los muñecos de trapo ( le dan miedo (?)).**

**James Daven Blackwell**

**es un antiguo amigo de corey , visito peacevill hace 1 año y vuelve para pasar las vacaciones.  
es un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes o azules , pasando a gris . es algo indiferente , esceptico , sarcastico , celoso pero ,es bastante raro verlo enojado , es algo cinico en ese aspecto , aunque tiene ese toque rebelde del trio ( dakota , corey y james ) este es un poco menos escandaloso y le da un aspecto misterioso (?).**

**curiosidades :**

**\- toca el bajo , la bateria , el contrabajo , el violin y canta ( en especial screamo y rock pesado )**

**-es bastante celoso con sus amigos y aunque se controla bien ,ciertas personas se le hacen coplicadas de ignorar.**

**amigos : dakota , corey , mas amigos en la escuela privada , carrie .**

**enemigos : LANEY , trina , larry , en resumen , cualquiera que se tome el sarcasmo personal o que se acerque a corey o dakota .**

**Lyndsay Morgan**

**tipica chica popular y algo pesada . es una rubia bastante alta , rubia ( originalmente castaño claro ) , usa lentes de contacto y mascara de pestañas algo excesiva .  
suele ser algo cinica y parecer inocente y dulce pero , resulta ser chismosa y malvada. **

**hasta cierto punto es " agradable" con la gente que le agrada. no se empeña en ser MALA pero, es una perra y no le importa que se lo digan.**

**\- sabe correr en tacones(?)**

**\- es mas fuerte de lo que parece .**

**\- se lleva relativamente bien con corey .**

**amigos : corey , carrie (aveces ) , nick mallory , las porristas , cualquier chico lindo , sexy o facil (?)**

**enemigos : laney , larry , kin , dakota , TRINA! .**

**primero , las cosas desde el principio. en mi actual universe ( AU ) las cosas empiezan asi :**

**-corey conoce a laney a los 5 pero , despues corey se va a la escuela privada y conoce a james y dakota . mientras que laney conoce a kin y kon .  
\- pasan los años , laney , kin y kon son mejores amigos . a los 8 años corey vuelve a peaceville y se cambia de escuela.**

**\- corey en 4 años es transferido de salon unas 7 veces hasta llegar al salon de kin , kon y laney.**

**\- kin , kon y corey se hacen amigos facilmente , laney es un poco mas antisocial pero, las cosas resultan y se hacen amigos.  
\- cuando tienen 14 dakota se muda a peaceville y corey la reconoce en el mismo segundo en que la presentan ( lo que deja a laney algo celosa :,D) , ella se vuelve una especie de manager ademas de laney y despues de un par de meses , empieza a salir con corey . entre esos meses el padre de corey enferma y corey empieza a ser cuidado por sus tios .**

**\- corey y dakota rompen por razones que nadie entiende . corey queda terriblemente emo pero , despues de helado , peliculas cursis y laney (?) , a cualquiera se le pasa. el tio de corey muere y los padres de laney se separan .**

**\- corey empieza a escribir canciones , que no usa para la banda , solo las esconde o no las termina.**

**-a corey le da por "dejarse llevar " por las influencias de sus " malas juntas " con populares y empieza a ganar fama de rompecorazones . empieza a conseguir dinero a travez de tocadas secretas que kin y kon descubren facilmente (psicopatas plz) .**

**\- (FIC 1 PARTE)**

**\- dakota descubre que corey escribia canciones sobre ella y laney descubre que hacia canciones que NO usaba con la banda .**

**\- Laney va a tocar a un cafe y despues se da cuenta que corey comete traicion contra la banda.**

\- **Corey se da cuenta de que laney sabe que el traiciona a la banda y le deja en claro que no le interesa.**

**\- Corey y laney se dan bronca por uno o 2 dias , despues se ponen emos con feels y se perdonan como nenitas.**

**\- Grojband da audiciones para un festival de bandas indie. **

-** grojband saca un cupo y les ofrecen tener 2 apariciones si tocan con los newmans , aceptan y de ahi empiezan a compartir practica.**

\- **LLega James a peaceville , el baile , Grojband toca , despues de un millon de descartes como rey y reina quedan corey y laney. trina se enoja y se golpea contra los controles de electricidad y deja el gimnasio a oscuras , corey y laney se besuquean (?) y quedan con que " no paso nada".**

**( TIEMPO ACTUAL FIC 2 PARTE)**


	5. hey hey HEEEEEY

**HEY HEY HEY , A QUE NO ME VEIAN MUCHO POR AQUI , EH ? . PUES SERE BREVE.**

**NO ME GUSTO COMO ESCRIBI EL PRIMER FIC ASI QUE LO REESCRIBIRE :D , mas bien solo lo editare , en el doc original.**

**todos ganamos :D , como editar es mas facil , ustedes tienen mas para leer , en menos tiempo y yo puedo seguir con el fic :) .**

**como no se si al actualizar el otro fic aparezca la notificacion pues igualmente avisare aqui cada vez que edite un cap :)**


End file.
